Big brother Alucard
by thothlover
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Vampires DON'T get sick' it was inspired to me by MegFallow, I didn't come up with this myself. So please give MegFallow credit for this story as well :D
1. Chapter 1

Author: Johanna Bella

Title: Big brother Alucard

Summary: **This is a sequel to Vampires DON'T get sick**. Integra has had Maxwell's child and Alucard is supposedly the big brother as he acts like one. (MegFallow inspired the story to me; it did NOT come to me by any chance!).

**Big Brother Alucard.**

_Chapter 1._

It had been at least five months since Integra gave birth to Maxwell's child and to their surprise Alucard has been acting like a big brother around the little baby boy. But everyone at the Hellsing manor got used to it pretty quick, as they all liked that soft and playful side of Alucard. Seras had been found dumbfounded at first and Pip had rolled on the floor laughing but soon that changed. Integra and Maxwell had named the boy Arthur Maxwell Wingates Hellsing; it seemed to fit the boy very well and Alucard most certainly liked it. But there was one thing the married couple could be thankful for, it was that Alucard took care of baby Arthur during the night, whenever he cried Alucard was there shushing him or changing his diaper or even giving him his bottle or doing all three.

But the vampire killing hadn't stopped even though baby Arthur was born, it had just become a little harder. They were a lot more careful around the manor, security had increased all over the place and no outside vampire would live through the new high security system that Alucard and Seras had installed around the manor grounds. It was all to keep baby Arthur from harm and of course to protect everyone inside as well.

For the past three weeks nothing had happened, no vampires or werewolves or ghouls or anything had happened anywhere. At first it had been good and now it was good and yet boring especially for Seras since Alucard was busy making funny faces to baby Arthur. He was stretching his face and rolling his eyes and had his tongue out, it of course amused Arthur and others that saw the faces Alucard made. Alucard even shape shifted into all sorts of animals he could think of, well, his hands anyway not himself. Integra and Maxwell wouldn't like or approve of that, what if he decided to shape shift into an elephant or a whale? The house would fall apart! So the vampire count had decided to make itty-bitty animals out of his hands, including elephants and whales. He even changed his voice as he let the animals talk to each other and Arthur. Seras giggled and Alucard turned his head "What's so funny?" He asked in his normal voice and gave Seras Victoria a glare, "Nothing, it's just so cute seeing you play with him like that." She said and walked in.

As Seras neared the cradle Arthur lay in he let out a horrible scream and began to cry. Alucard and Seras jumped and Alucard tried to shush Arthur, he even picked him up and rocked him but nothing seemed to work. Soon later bother Integra and Maxwell arrived "What's going on?!" They both said in union, "I-I don't know, he just began to cry out of nowhere." Alucard said as he tried harder then before to calm little Arthur down. Suddenly the crying stopped and the most horrid smell entered Alucard's nose his face literally turned green! Seras giggled until she smelled the same smell and fainted and Alucard slowly sank to his knees and Maxwell walked over and picked up his son right before the count hit the floor face first. Integra giggled "Guess that is a really stinky diaper." Maxwell said and chuckled as he walked over the changing table and changed his boy's diaper. Unlike other men, Maxwell wasn't afraid to change a stinky diaper and that helped out a lot!

About ten to fifteen minutes later both Seras and Alucard woke up groaning and rubbing their noses. Thank god the smell was gone! Alucard turned his head to the side and made an 'Aw' as he saw Integra reading a book to Arthur, "Good you're awake." Integra said as she looked up from the book and smiled. Seras and Alucard nodded and then turned on their stomachs and rested their heads in their hands and looked up at her, "Go on." Seras said smiling and Alucard chuckled, "Yes, go on." He said and grinned. Integra rolled her eyes but went on reading the book. When the book was finished it was dinnertime for the mortals and that meant no more books but Alucard was making it hard on Integra, "No Alucard I will not read any more books!" "Please? Just these." Alucard protested and held out five books, Integra's face dropped and she shouted "NO!" And stormed into the dining room but came back and picked up Arthur and went back to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

Alucard was out in the park walking with baby Arthur in his wagon. Integra was having a round table conference and Maxwell and Walter had to go over some papers and since it was daytime Seras was asleep and Pip, well, he wasn't trusted with Arthur. Don't ask why, he just wasn't.

Alucard was not in his usual red clothing, oh no, he was wearing light blue Diesel jeans, white Puma sneakers with a golden line across them, a black Dress Man shirt, a light brown cowboy hat, a brown Dress Man jacket, black sunglasses and last but not least a red Reebok cap. He had gone shopping earlier that day too and had just taken something but managed to look OK in the mixed style outfit, and he was getting looks from girls at the age of 14-27, the count smirked as he noticed the looks from the corner of his eyes.

Three sisters were particularly interested in Alucard. One had blond hair; the middle one red hair and the last one had black hair. Alucard thought they looked much like his three wives, back in the day. Oh how he missed them, in fact they were about the only thing he missed from his past. He sighed and paused to check on Arthur, "Asleep. Like always, after all you're a baby you need the rest." He murmured and stretched and took off the jacket and put it in a net-bag that hung from the baby wagon. Suddenly the three sisters were pretty close and Alucard gasped in surprise, why didn't he sense them coming? "Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." The blond sister said and the other two nodded "By the way April and these are my sisters Emily (the red head) and Rose (the dark head)." **((A/N: Sorry, I just didn't know what it's called in English if you have black hair ******** I'm from Iceland and don't know all the words! But what we call women/girls with black hair is; 'dokkhaerd'))** Alucard nodded to the three with a smile, "It's fine, I usually don't startle easily. The name's Alucard." He said and bowed making the three sisters giggle and squeal, "I presume you are triplets by the way the three of you act." He said and the sisters looked stunned "Why yes, yes we are!" Emily said cheerfully and smiled, "Is this your kid?" Rose asked stepping closer to the wagon and looking at Arthur "No, he's not. He's my little brother." Alucard blurted straight out and scratched the back of his neck nervously, why was he nervous? "Oh my god! You're such a great big brother if you take him out for a walk!" April squealed and wrapped her arms around one of Alucard's. "How old are you?" Emily asked and Alucard had to think fast, which was no problem for him "Twenty-eight." He said plainly and smiled being careful not to show his fangs.

After the walk in the park all five (Alucard, April, Emily, Rose and baby Arthur) went to a quiet coffee shop. Alucard took Arthur into the men's room and changed his diaper and then came back and sat down and began to rummage for Arthur's bottle, "Ah." He said as he found it and began to feed baby Arthur. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" Rose asked before the waitress walked away, Alucard nodded "Yes, I'm sure but thank you." He said and smiled which made the triplets' blush and giggle.

As Alucard arrived at the manor the round table conference had ended and Maxwell and Walter were done with the paper work and the time was now five P.M. and Alucard had left at ten A.M. A lot had been discussed that had needed to be discussed. Integra was in her office now and rubbing her temples as Maxwell gave her shoulders a massage and Walter had gone to get tea for the two and a new bottle for Arthur.

Before stepping into the office with a very lively Arthur he knocked and got the OK to come in. "How was your day?" Integra asked Alucard as he stepped in holding her son, "Um, it was great. I'll tell you one thing, baby Arthur here is a babe magnet!" Alucard said what sounded like a pretty creepy tone to Integra and Maxwell, "What do you mean?" Maxwell asked as he stepped forward and took his son, "I mean that he _is_ a babe magnet! I got these three beautiful women, one has this beautiful blond hair, the other has this beautiful red hair and the last one the prettiest black hair I've seen!" Alucard said sounding like a teenager in love. There was silence in the room "Well, I'm going to bed." Alucard said as if nothing had happened and made himself go through the floor and to his room in the basement.

"Did you have fun with your big brother Alucard today?" Maxwell asked as he rubbed his nose against his son's who giggled at the touch and made bubbles with his mouth, "I think that's a yes." Integra said and smiled as she stood up and went to her husband's side and gave him a kiss. She then turned to her little boy and also gave him a kiss, "Could you take him to his room for his nap? I need to continue working." Integra asked her husband who nodded and gave her nose a peck and headed to the bedroom and put Arthur in his crib.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

For the past three weeks Alucard had been taking Arthur to the park to meet those girls again. Integra and Maxwell managed to figure that out on the third day of the third week. After that they grounded Alucard to stay inside the manor's premises and only walk around with Arthur there, their garden was big enough and they'd surly get enough air there. Alucard had argued and yelled like a normal teenager would have saying or more yelling, "I hate you!" And then had stormed down to the basement to his room and into his coffin. Walter had broken into laughter as Maxwell and Integra had looked at each other dumbfounded and then at their son playing happily on the floor with his bricks.

There was a knock on Alucard's bedroom door, "Go away." He said in a boringly sad voice and it was like the person behind the doors could see Alucard's pout. Seras Victoria cleared her throat and walked through the door, she had learned that from her master, "Master, are you alright?" She asked and stood behind her master a good distance away. "What do _you_ think?" Alucard asked sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted some more, Seras shook her head and rolled her eyes groaning, "Gee, I don't know, you look pretty happy to me." She returned with the same sarcasm in her voice and walked to sit beside her master and sigh, "Look, you of all people and vampires shouldn't be pouting like this, you could easily go out there and get those girls!" Seras said in a cheerful voice this time in hope to encourage her master to go out there and get 'em! Alucard stopped pouting immediately and jumped up to his feet, "You're right! I'll go to the park with or with out Arthur and get 'em! I'll even change them into vampires so they can become my wives, thanks Seras!" He said and teleported to the park. Seras sat there smiling and then she gasped and had a horrified look on her face, "What? Alucard, master!" She shouted but knew it was too late and so she sighed again and shook with fear of what Integra might say about this, let alone Maxwell. He was much scarier then Integra.

At the park, Alucard met up with the girls and took them to the movies over and over again until it was nightfall. Of course the three women had nothing against it, they had got to pick the movies and they had fun! Alucard didn't, but it didn't change his mind about turning the girls into vampires. He had asked them if they wanted to become one (a vampire that is) and they had all said, well shouted, "YES!" At that Alucard had rubbed his hands together and told them that he was a vampire and a famous one too, the one, the only DRACULA! The girls had almost fainted but didn't and one by one they were turned into vampires and were now all Alucard's wives.

Without thinking much of it, Alucard walked with the girls through the front door and was immediately confronted by Integra holding Arthur who had been crying because he missed his big brother. "Where have you- who are they?" Integra started and then asked as she noticed the girls, "We're Alucard's wives!" Emily squealed and giggled, "We truly are and he turned us! And we're also here to help you with the killing of other fake vampires." Rose said in a very honest voice that Integra could get used to and she stared at Alucard, "What?" He asked and shrugged with his trademark grin. Integra shook her head, "I'll allow this, now take him, he's missed you." Integra said walking over to Alucard and handed Arthur to him who smiled and giggled, Alucard too him and held him close. "Just you three remember, I am the main boss, my husband comes second and do not, I repeat do not eat or drink any of my soldiers nor my butler!" Integra said in the scariest voice ever that it actually sent shivers down Alucard's spine.

For the past five hours Alucard and his wives had been playing with Arthur, and now was his bedtime so they all put him to bed. And also for the past five hours Walter had gone out and bought the perfect three coffins, all black but with different interiors. April, Emily and Rose had wanted to match up on Alucard's black coffin so they had asked for black coffins as well. "Oh, Walter! They're perfect thank you!" The triplets said in union and all gave Walter a hug and that made Walter actually blush.

Maxwell was in the master bedroom, along with his son, changing his diaper, again. "Why must you do this?" He asked and knew very well he wasn't going to get an answer but instead he got a grin and a giggle. "Don't do it! This is the fifth time I've had to come up here in the past hour!" Maxwell said and hoped to god he wasn't going to get another stinky diaper, "Alu…" Maxwell's eyes went wide and he stared at his son, "Alu…Ally!" His first words and it was Alucard! Of course it amazed Maxwell very much he couldn't help himself but to smile, it was probably the biggest smile he had ever smiled! And then again it hurt him a little that Arthur's first word hadn't been 'dada' or 'mama' but he was happy nonetheless.

Rushing into Integra's office Maxwell dragged her to the master bedroom and pointed to their son in the crib, "Yes, Maxwell this is _your_ son." She said and stared at him, "I know that! But, he said his first word!" Maxwell said and giggled like a high school girl. Integra's eyes went wide "What? What was it?" She asked excited "Ally." Arthur said and Integra looked at him. Not even nine months old and he could already talk!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4._

Alucard had been smiling a smile that was beginning to creep Integra, Maxwell, Seras, Pip and Walter out. He was so happy that his name was Arthur's first word! The smile faded though when they had to leave to go on a mission, "Finally! A mission!" Seras and Pip shouted in union with big smiles on their faces, Alucard groaned and frowned mumbling something under his breath and his wives giggled and squealed, their first mission! They better not screw it up!

When they arrived at the spot they all gasped and their jaws dropped in shock. It must have been the tiniest house in all of England and it was supposed to have fifty or more vampires in there! "What in the world… we must be at the wrong place!" Seras Victoria was the first to speak from the group, "No, we're not. According to the directions this _is_ the place." Pip said in a nervous voice as he read the instructions Maxwell had written. "Give me that!" Alucard growled and snatched the paper from Pip and read it himself, Pip on the other hand had hid behind Seras as soon as Alucard had turned to him, letting go of the paper of course. With a frustrated sigh Alucard crumbled the paper and said through clenched teeth "This is the place alright." Rose went behind her husband and rubbed his shoulders, "Calm down love. We can do this!" She said in a cheerful voice, meanwhile Alucard's eyes had rolled to the back of his head from the massage he was getting.

"Phew! That was hard but we did it." Seras said and dropped to her knees along with Rose, Emily and April, "Yeah." The triplets said in union. Pip lying on his back on the floor panting, after all he was the only human there. Alucard on the other hand was leaning against the wall; he had hardly broken a sweat! "Heh, that was easy." He said, "Well, that's easy for you to say!" His wives shouted along with Seras and Pip, "You're over 500 years old!" Pip added and the other nodded. Alucard had felt as small as a mushroom when they had all shouted that but now he cleared his throat feeling big again, "Well, let's just go." He said and began to walk. "What? No break! What a husband you are! Get back here!" "Alucard, master, we _need_ to rest a bit before going back and Pip needs to catch his breath!" Seras shouted, none of them moving.

When they all came home everyone was asleep. Pip went straight to his room that had been given to him and he didn't even bother taking his clothes off as he fell asleep on his bed as soon as he entered. Seras sighed because she had to follow him and so she had to undress him and re-dress him and tuck him in. "Big baby." She muttered and then left Pip's room closing the door behind him. "You're gonna be a great mother one day Seras." April said very suddenly from behind Seras that made jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." April added and giggled, was it just Seras or was April's giggling annoying?

Alucard was rubbing his temples as Emily and Rose had started to argue over a pair of pink shoes and it was obvious that Emily wasn't hearing Rose say "Those are _your_ shoes _not_ mine! I hate pink!" The count sighed and buried his face in his hands, maybe Emily just needed to argue over something and found the pair of shoes the right thing to argue about. When April entered the argument got worse, it was like a bomb exploded, "STOP IT!" She yelled and the other two sisters stopped. Alucard parted his fingers and looked at the two sisters who looked shocked, it made the count grin and suppress a chuckle. "Emily, you know very well Rose doesn't like pink so those shoes are obviously yours!" April stated harshly and Emily bowed her head with a frown, "I tried to tell her." Rose said calmly and crossed her arms.

Seras was in her room with a pillow over her head and ears, when the argument had stopped she removed the pillow and sat down by her table and drank the blood that lay there waiting for her. She sighed, what was wrong with her? Could it be that she was jealous of Alucard's wives? Yes! Yes it was she had taken a liking to her master ever since she first saw him. The police girl buried her head in her hands and muttered curses. Too bad Anderson had quit, she might have actually made a deal with him on killing the triplets, but then her master _would_ find out and probably kill her for it. "Oh, what am I going to do?" Seras Victoria asked herself and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5._

The Wild Geese were target practicing. It was dusk outside and they had five hours left, they were taking it slow today and Pip was yelling at his men to hurry and finish up. One of the men was drunk, very drunk and he was still able to shoot a gun, well barely. "Hey, captain look at me!" The man shouted like a little kid but in a, drunken slurry voice and he shot his gun, the bullet flying past Pip's head "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO SHOOT!" Pip shouted angrily and stormed toward the man and snatched his gun away, "You could have killed someone." He said and rolled his eyes as the soldier cried because his gun was taken a way from him, "Baby." Pip whispered and snickered and put the gun away.

Rose and April screamed in horror, their sister had just turned to dust before their eyes. Alucard hadn't thought twice about not coming to them and so he came whilst holding Arthur. He was babysitting while Integra, Maxwell and Walter were out shopping for groceries and stuff. The count's eyes went wide as he saw the pile of dust and he got angry, he growled low because he didn't want to scare Arthur. "Arthur, I want you to stay with Rose and April. I have to go the targeting range for a bit and that is no place for a young boy like you. Not yet anyway." He said and handed him over to April.

When the count arrived he caught the drunken man trying to take his gun back and knew immediately that it had been that man that had by accident, from the looks of it, killed one of his wives. "DON'T touch that gun!!" Alucard growled and that made all men stop, Pip turned and saw that the soldier had his hand hovering over the gun. The poor man let out a shriek as Alucard lifted him up, "Hey, Al, what are you doing?" Pip yelled and ran toward the count holding up one of his men, "I'm surprised you let your men shoot while drunk." "I didn't, I told him to stay back and away from here." Pip said and Alucard knew he wasn't lying because he only sensed the truth. "Well, I'm still going to want to scare this one a bit, the bullet killed one of my wives!" He growled and everyone that had heard gulped and made mental notes of NEVER to come near nor kill Alucard's wives.

Alucard was smiling when he came back and took Arthur, "It's been taken care of." He said as he could easily read the looks on his two wives faces. But this was beginning to look a lot like when Van Helsing killed his first three wives, centuries ago. But this time the red head was the first to die, and rest ashore he wasn't going to let his other two wives die so he told them to stay away from all silver, sunlight, garlic, holy water, Integra when she was having PMS and blessed blades and blessed bullets.

"Come on, feeding time for you pal." Alucard said and gave Arthur a smile and received a giggle from Arthur. The baby feeding time hadn't been so much fun, Arthur had thrown the porridge all over the place, even on Alucard and his two wives and himself, so now the whole kitchen was covered in porridge and so were they. "Guess it's bath time." April said and Rose and Alucard nodded, "But first we need to clean up." Rose said and Alucard grunted as April nodded. "Come on! You _need_ to clean too!" The twins growled and Arthur laughed, "I'm gonna get you for this one." Alucard said and pointed a finger at Arthur.

After having helped his wives with cleaning the kitchen they had had to help him clean up baby Arthur who was not staying still as they were cleaning him. "You're doing this on purpose." Alucard said as he held Arthur put, or tried to his feet kept splashing up water everywhere.

"Finally, I thought he'd never go to sleep." Alucard sighed and plumed himself on the cough in the library, now in clean and dry clothes. "We agree. Babies are tough. I don't want to have one yet." Rose and April said in union and Alucard agreed with them. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted kids or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6._

_Five years later._

Five years had gone by and Alucard was playing cops and robbers in the back yard with Arthur. Of course Alucard had been the robber and had to hide from Arthur, the two were actually enjoying themselves "Stick 'em up!" A young males voice sounded from behind Alucard who had been hiding behind a tree, the count turned around and saw Arthur, "Put your gun on the ground and your hands behind your head!" Alucard did as he was told and chuckled when Arthur jumped his back and locked his hands in front of his throat, taking this opportunity the count stood up getting a playful laugh from the young male. And the reason to why Arthur knew the right things to say in this game was because Alucard had let him watch the TV show 'Cops' that had been very exciting and apparently funny as well to the young one.

"Now I have you copper!" Alucard said and took hold of Arthur's legs, "Officer down, officer down!" Arthur shouted playfully and suddenly Walter came, "I'm sorry to have to ruin your game but master Arthur it is time for your lessons." "Aw, just ten more hours!" Arthur whined and Alucard laughed and Walter looked dumbfounded, and then shook his head, "No master Arthur I'm afraid that's not possible." The butler said after a while and the young blond frowned, "Alucard, take me to mother's office!" "Yes, young master." Alucard replied and teleported both him and Arthur to Integra's office.

Alucard had listened to Arthur and Integra argue about playing and doing lessons. It's not like the lessons were more then two hours, but apparently a boy Arthur's age needed to play. He could do that _after_ the lessons, which were needed! They were only two hours. Only! Maxwell had come in and managed to talk his son into doing the lesson and had promised he could play with Alucard until dinner without a break if he so wished. Arthur had been quick on agreeing and so began the lesson where as Alucard had had to leave. The count decided to take a nap and so he headed straight for the basement and into his coffin. It didn't take long for Alucard to fall asleep and before he knew it Arthur was banging on the lid of his coffin, "Wake up! It's play time again!" He shouted and Alucard groaned, he _is_ a vampire isn't he supposed to sleep during the day and not be awake and play? Oh well, just this one day and then he'd talk to Integra and Maxwell about this. Alucard was getting pretty exhausted from playing in the daytime and then having missions during the evening and nighttime.

Once dinner came Alucard was half asleep, "Alucard, you don't look so good." Maxwell said as he passed him in the hallway to the dining room, the count saw his opportunity and talked to Maxwell about this playing in the daytime, "…After all you wouldn't want me to die on you so I need my rest." Alucard finished and Maxwell nodded his head, "Yes, I agree. Integra and I have been worrying over this. Don't worry I'll talk to her after dinner and then we will talk to Arthur. Seems he's going to have to find a new playmate during the day." Maxwell said and walked passed the count, of course Alucard went straight down to the basement and into his coffin but when he was about to close his eyes the lid on his coffin flew open "Rise and shine! It's nighttime!" Emily practically shouted and Alucard groaned but got up anyway, he was _dead_ tired!

Arthur screamed and kicked and threw all sorts of things around, expensive things, "But I want Alucard!" He shouted, "Honey, Alucard _is_ a vampire he _needs_ to sleep during the day!" Integra shouted back and Arthur screamed a high-pitched scream.

Downstairs Alucard, Rose, Emily and Seras Victoria held their ears, "Boy this kid has some pair of lungs!" Seras stated and Alucard nodded, recently Seras had become his third bride of course that had not made Pip very happy, but it had made Seras very happy. Alucard had finally admitted to himself that he _did_ love Seras Victoria more then he ever could have imagined. A few hours passed and the house became quiet. Alucard, Rose, Seras and Emily were in the downstairs library reading and relaxing when Integra walked in, "Alucard," She began and Alucard looked up from the book he'd been dosing off too, "You're free to sleep during the day again." Integra said and sighed, a sigh also escaped Alucard 'Thank god!' He thought "Thank you master Integra." He said and she nodded and left.

The next day Pip was running away from a sugar over dozed five-year-old blond cop that had a real gun but no ammo. "He's got a gun! He's got a gun!" Pip shouted and then some of the guards had actually had to join in the chase to try and take the gun away from Arthur. Poor Pip had almost backed out of his agreement but then thought of the consequences and not done it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7._

It was quiet in Integra's office, only the clock could be heard ticking. Integra rubbed her temples as Maxwell paced the floor and Arthur just sat on a chair dangling his feet. "What made you think that you could use a _real_ gun in this game?" Maxwell suddenly broke the silence and Arthur shrugged not saying anything, "Arthur, you _are_ **not** allowed to use _real_ guns!" Integra said firmly "But Alucard uses them!" Arthur shouted "In the game?!" Maxwell shouted back and Integra looked shocked turning pale and Arthur shook his head 'no' "On those missions." The young boy said and both Integra and Maxwell sighed in relief "That's a whole different matter, Arthur!" Integra said and raised her hand before her son could say a word "It's a mission! That is a whole different matter then a game. Please, Arthur _don't_ use **real** guns in cops and robbers anymore." Integra begged in a worried voice and Arthur nodded, "Alright, for the both of you. I'm sorry." Arthur apologized and was forgiven but was sent to bed right after dinner.

Alucard snickered and snorted and finally laughed when he heard about what had happened. Pip felt as small as an ant as Alucard laughed, a blood tear began to roll down Alucard's cheek and the count held his stomach, "He's gonna faint." April said and Alucard fell to his knees, "It's not that funny!" Rose protested and hit Alucard on the back of the head but the count kept laughing, Seras sighed "Forget it, it's not going to work, he'll stop laughing when he's done." She said and the other two women rolled their eyes.

Three hours later Alucard stopped and had a straight face as if nothing happened. Pip sat on the couch reading a book and Seras Victoria, Rose and April were playing cards, "Done already? This must be a new record." Seras said sarcastically and Rose and April chuckled. "Oh, don't you two start!" Seras said and rolled her eyes, "We won't." The two sisters said in union. Alucard groaned and rolled his eyes, his cheeks were covered in dry blood and he was going to have to wash it off. "You got a little dry blood here." April teased and tapped her cheeks; the count narrowed his eyes and made himself go through the floor to the bathroom downstairs to wash off the blood.

Alucard mumbled something about women and cleanliness when he walked, yes _walked_, back upstairs only to find the library empty. He blinked a few times and looked around, _"Where is everyone?"_ He thought and shrugged, turned around and jumped through the roof with a yelp. Giggling, chuckling and finally laughter could be heard; when he landed Alucard growled and turned his palms into fists, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The count shouted on the top of his lungs and the party went quiet, "It was Arthur's idea, thought you could use a little scare and we all pitched in." Seras said giggling and Arthur laughed all the way to his room. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT ARTHUR!" Alucard shouted and only a little evil maniacal laughter was heard echoing through the hallway.

**THE END!**


End file.
